Gears Of War 3
Gears of War 3 is an upcoming and the final game in the Gears Trilogy for the Xbox 360. From the article in EDGE magizine, Gears of War 3 is to show a debut trailer April 12th, gameplay footage in June, and the release of the game to be in April 2011. Cliff Bleszinski officially announced Gears of War 3 on Late Night Jimmy Fallon on NBC. Gears of War 3 is rumored to have underwater levels in a heavy mech suit, upgraded weapons, new mutated Locust, and to be based on Vectes Island. Set 18 months after Gears of War 2 and fourth Gears of War novel,IRC conversation with Rob of Epic Games the game will have 4 Player Co-Op in the Gears IRC, with 4 unique characters. Rod confirmed that co-op includes Marcus, Dom, Cole, Baird , Anya and a "variety of other characters". The story for the game is being written by Karen Traviss. Gameplay Bleszinski said the team will continue to refine the cover system of Gears 3, making it the best in the industry. other than this expect the same as before beloved Gears of War 2 Story Bleszinski said the plot of Gears of War 3 picks up 18 months after the end of Gears 2, and will close the book on the trilogy. "You can expect that we'll answer the majority of the questions that players have about the history of the world and what's going on," Bleszinski said. "We're not going to answer everything, but I can tell you this will be the conclusion to a trilogy." Multiplayer There will also be several multiplayer improvements. Bleszinski promised Gears of War 3 will include better region filtering to allow for less laggy games. Fans will also see the return of several old Gears of War multiplayer maps, but he could not say which ones. Bleszinski also hinted at a possible new squad command system for multiplayer. "We definitely want to improve the player's ability to play together with their friends and stick together in a party, but we're not announcing how that will work right now." The biggest addition to multiplayer is 4-player online co-op in the story mode. Bleszinski said players can now take control of the other Delta Squad members Baird and Cole in the campaign. "When you play Gears 1 and 2, Player 1 is Marcus, and Player 2 is Dom. The only way to play as Dom in the campaign is to be Player 2," he said. "That cascades down to Players 3 and 4. If you want to play as Baird or Cole in the campaign, the only way you can do that is to play 3 or 4 player co-op." These are the characters that have been confirmed to be in Gears 3: Marcus, Cole, Dom, Baird, Jace, Anya, a new character called Sam, Tai and Dizzy (although they may be only available in Multiplayer), and possibly a few more characters are on the way. Cliff said in an interview with Gametrailers that he plans on releasing new characters at ComiCon, which is July 22nd-25th. Gears of War 3 will include a mode called Beast Mode. It is the opposite of Horde Mode in Gears of War 2. In Horde Mode, you were the COG combating the Locust, but in GOW3's Beast Mode, you are the locust combating the COG. In Beast mode, you earn tokens for killing your enemies. Once you get enough tokens, you are able to upgrade your character to a specific class. For example, you start off being a Ticker and soon after when you earn enough tokens you can upgrade to be a Wretch, Drone, Kantus, Boomer, Mauler, etc. and even a Berserker at the very end. Category:New Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:All